Umineko No Naku Koro Ni: version Inazuma
by love-shirofubuki
Summary: Umineko No Naku Koro Ni, mi version con los personajes de inazuma eleven, usare tanto personajes de inazuma como de umineko y tambien, personajes de go.
1. Chapter 1

~Espero y la verdad sea revelada algun dia~

~Maria Ushiromiya~

* * *

-INTRODUCCION-

El dia estaba gris y llovia mucho, un barco llego a la costa de el bajaron muchos oficiales especialista en cierto tipo de casos, la gente se apilaba para ver e intentar saber lo que pasaba, los oficiales pasaron hasta llegar a una lujosa mansion, el oficial al mando y uno de los otros oficiales entraron, llegaron al estudio principal, ahi estaban dos chicos y una chica.

Superior: hemos vuelto de la isla, venimos a traer el informe-serio y sin perder su compostura.

¿?: y bien trajeron algo?-frio.

Oficial:*avanza con una caja de madera* esto fue lo que pudimos traer, ahora nos retiramos-salieron sin decir nada.

La chica los miro fijamente

Chica: piensan que eso les ayudara?

El otro chico, avanzo y abrio la caja, esta contenia muchas cosas entre ellas habia un dibujo precioso de una mariposa dorada, el dibujo tenia manchas de sangre.

* * *

Que les parecio? Diganme si quieren que lo continuo o no, es basada en umineko no naku koro ni y tiene alguos personajes de la misma, porfavor criticas constructivas, no lo hice muy largo, pro fue para ver que opinan.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡BEATRICE EXISTE!¡ LAS BRUJAS EXISTEN! - MARIA USHIROMIYA**

* * *

POV´S Fubuki

Hola mi nombre es Shiro Fubuki tengo 18 años, mis amigos y yo estamos de viaje, pero hubo un problema,

Tuvimos que aparcar en una isla desierta, el barco en el que viajábamos tubo unos problemas y se acerca un

Tifón, al recorrer la isla en busca de alguien encontramos 2 mansiones, una muy escondida y cercada, pudimos

Entrar a la otra, parece que las dos están abandonadas, la preguntas es por qué?

Todos dudamos el estar ahí, pero nadie quiere arriesgarse a morir en la tormenta.

Fin del POV´S Fubuki

Todos entraron a la mansión, algunos dudando y otros con miedo.

Endo: parece que tendremos que quedarnos aquí-tratando de ser optimista-

Goenji: no estoy de acuerdo con eso, esta podría ser una isla privada, podríamos tener problemas-serio-

Leila: buena suposición Goenji, solo que tiene 30 años abandonada-todos la miraron-

Natsumi: y tu como sabes eso?

Leila: mientras ustedes dudaban, yo preferí saber la verdad, subí y vi los documentos, la fechas son de hace 30 años-

De repente escucharon un grito proveniente del segundo piso, todos subieron corriendo.

Ahí estaban Mikoto y Selene la primera estaba en el suelo y Selene veía como hipnotizada un cuadro, este

Realmente hermoso, los colores opacos hacían relucir la belleza de la mujer retratada ahí, parecía un bella

muñeca de porcelana, de tez blanca, ojos azules casi parecian el mar y daban la impresion que nos vigilaban,

cabellos dorados, se veia muy enigmatica, leila avanzo hacia Selene, mientras Kazemaru ayudaba a Mikoto a levantarse-

Leila: que sucedio?-miro a Selene y esta no le hizo caso-

Mikoto: subimos y al ver el cuadro Selene-chan empezo a decir cosas muy raras de una maldicion y brujas-

parecia un poco conmocionada-

Leila: Selene eso es cierto?-Selene no le hizo caso-Selene respondeme!-

Selene: Beatrice...-Leila la miro sin comprender-

Mikoto: lee la piedra que hay abajo de el cuadro-Leila se acerco y leyó-

Leila: dice un acertijo la pregunta es por que dice cosas tan raras de una tierra dorada-

Selene: ese es el acertijo de la familia Ushiromiya, Beatrice nos pondrá en el juego, deberíamos estar

Agradecidos por eso, nos llevara a la tierra de oro, ahí todo se lograra, solo hay que darle sacrificios y ella se

Encargara de lo demás, cumpliremos los 9 crepúsculos y resucitara!-comenzó a reírse como loca, de pronto Leila

La golpeo con fuerza, ella cayó al suelo-eh? Que me sucedió?-parecía confundida-

Leila: no es nada, solo te caíste-Selene sonrió y se levanto-

Selene: oki, voy a salir creo que hay un jardín con rosas-Leila asintió y Selene se fue-

Kido: que acaba de suceder con tu amiga?-leila suspiro-

Leila: la familia de Selene conoce bastante sobre maldiciones, parece que le afecto, pero aun así hay cosas muy

Raras, cuando fui a el estudio encontré unos raros talismanes con símbolos que por lo que se, se usan para

Contrarrestan las maldiciones-

Kazemaru: entonces lo que Selene dijo es real?-

Leila: lo ignoro, pero yo no creo en la magia-

Goenji: entonces creo que será prudente permanecer aquí en lo que pasa el tifón-todos asintieron-

Aki: creo que será bueno preparar algo de comer-dijo tratando de cambiar el tema-

Todos la siguieron a excepción de Leila, Fubuki se percato y volvió con ella.

Fubuki: sucede algo?-Leila lo miro por un momento-

Leila: hay algo en esta isla, algo que es muy fuerte, me parece muy familiar...acompáñame al estudio-lo jalo y

Ambos subieron hasta el estudio, Leila empezó a revolver todo, Fubuki se quedo parado en la puerta, entonces se percato de algo-

Fubuki: Leila, ven a ver esto-ella fue-

Leila: que pasa?-el señalo a la chapa de la puerta, abajo había otra con unas raras inscripciones, Leila saco uno

De los amuletos y los comparo-son identicos los grabados-

Fubuki: crees que sea real lo que Selene dijo?-

Leila: no, las brujas no existen, aparte yo no creo en eso-de repente se abrió la ventana fuertemente por la

Lluvia y empezaron a caer rayos-

Leila: vamos con los demás, ten contigo el amuleto por si las dudas-Fubuki asintió y ambos bajaron-

*En el comedor*

Todos estaban sentados esperando que las chicas terminaran la comida, por fin llegaron y estaban prontos a

Comer

Aki: y Selene-chan?-Leila se puso a pensar-

Leila: hace rato salió y aun no regresa, iré a buscarla-

Endo: mejor vamos todos, hay que llevar un paraguas, podríamos mojarnos-acto seguido todos salieron rumbo a

El jardín, llamando a Selene con grandes gritos.

Finalmente la encontraron estaba viendo las rosas, curiosamente tenia en sus manos una rosa atada con un

Listón, tenia un paraguas diferente al de los demás-

Leila: que sucedió, por que no entraste cuando empezó a llover-Selene soltó la rosa y se volteo para ver a Leila

Selene: estaba por meterme adentro y entonces Beatrice apareció y me obsequio un paraguas y me dio algo

Más-Leila la miro con sorpresa e incredulidad

Mikoto: qué? Pero solo hay 18 personas en esta isla y todos estamos aquí.

Selene: hay alguien de nosotros a quien quiere, los 9 crepúsculos se cumplirán a partir de la media noche-se

Volvió a reír y Leila la golpeo, de nuevo tubo la misma reacción, no recordó la que había pasado hace un

Momento, todos entraron al comedor y comieron en silencio, hasta que Selene saco algo de su bolso-

Selene: Beatrice me pidió que cuando termináramos de comer les entregara esto-saco una extraña carta blanca

Con un símbolo de un águila dorada cortada a la mitad-

* * *

Que les pareció? Perdón por el retraso, estuve un poco ocupada, pero les prometo que la historia tendrá mucho

Terror, será idéntico a Umineko, pero quiero hacerlo más intenso y sangriento, recibo quejas, sugerencias,

Peticiones y dudas, dejen rewiew si les gusto. Si tienen duda de los o que manejo revisen mi perfil, pueden

También agregarme a Facebook, soy Luna Ushiromiya

Créditos:

Muchas Gracias a Mikoto Haruko por prestarme a su o Mikoto Haruko.

Gracias a mi amiga Selene por dejarme ponerla como una niña loca.

Y gracias a ti por leer.

Dejen rewies, si quieren que continúe esta historia.


End file.
